Quo vadis/Rozdział 53
I wszystko zawiodło. Winicjusz zniżył się do tego stopnia, że szukał poparcia u wyzwoleńców i niewolnic, tak cezara, jak i Poppei, przepłacał ich czcze obietnice, zjednywał sobie bogatymi podarkami ich względy. Odnalazł pierwszego męża Augusty, Rufiusa Kryspinusa, i uzyskał od niego list; podarował willę w Ancjum synowi jej z pierwszego małżeństwa, Rufiusowi, lecz rozgniewał tym tylko cezara, który pasierba nienawidził. Przez umyślnego gońca pisał do drugiego męża Poppei, Othona, do Hiszpanii, ofiarował całe swe mienie i siebie samego, aż wreszcie spostrzegł, że był tylko igraszką ludzi i że gdyby był udawał, iż więzienie Ligii mało go obchodzi, byłby ją prędzej uwolnił. Toż samo spostrzegł i Petroniusz. Tymczasem płynął dzień za dniem. Amfiteatra były skończone. Rozdawana już tessery, to jest znaki wejścia na ludus matutinus. Lecz tym razem igrzysko "poranne" z powodu niesłychanej ilości ofiar miało się rozciągnąć na dnie, tygodnie i miesiące. Nie wiedziano już, gdzie mieścić chrześcijan. Więzienia były natłoczone i srożyła się w nich gorączka. Puticuli, to jest wspólne doły, w których chowano niewolników, poczęły się przepełniać. Powstała obawa, by choroby nie rozszerzyły się na całe miasto, więc postanowiono się śpieszyć. A wszystkie owe wieści obijały się o uszy Winicjusza gasząc w nim ostatnie przebłyski nadziei. Póki był czas, mógł się łudzić, że coś jeszcze wskóra, ale teraz nie było już i czasu. Widowiska miały się rozpocząć. Ligia lada dzień mogła się znaleźć w cuniculum cyrkowym, skąd wyjście było już tylko na arenę. Winicjusz nie wiedząc, gdzie rzuci ją los i okrucieństwo przemocy, począł obchodzić wszystkie cyrki, przekupywać stróżów i bestiariów, stawiając im żądania, których nie mogli spełnić. Czasem spostrzegał się, że już pracuje tylko nad tym, by jej uczynić śmierć mniej straszną, i wówczas to właśnie czuł, że zamiast mózgu ma rozżarzone węgle pod czaszką. Nie myślał zresztą jej przeżyć i postanowił zginąć z nią razem. Lecz sądził, że ból może wypali w nim życie, zanim straszliwy termin nadejdzie. Jego przyjaciele i Petroniusz mniemali również, iż lada dzień otworzy się przed nim królestwo cieniów. Twarz Winicjusza sczerniała i stała się podobną do owych woskowych masek, które trzymano w larariach. W rysach zastygło mu zdumienie, jak gdyby nie rozumiał, co się stało i co się stać może. Gdy ktoś do niego mówił, podnosił mechanicznym ruchem ręce do głowy i ściskając dłońmi skronie patrzył na mówiącego wzrokiem przerażonym i pytającym. Noce spędzał wraz z Ursusem pod drzwiami Ligii, w więzieniu, jeśli zaś kazała mu odejść i spocząć, wracał do Petroniusza i przechadzał się do rana po atrium. Niewolnicy znajdowali go też często klęczącego ze wzniesionymi rękoma lub leżącego twarzą do ziemi. Modlił się do Chrystusa, gdyż to była ostatnia nadzieja. Wszystko zawiodło, Ligię mógł ocalić tylko cud, więc Winicjusz bił czołem w kamienne płyty i prosił o cud. Lecz pozostało mu jeszcze tyle świadomości, że rozumiał, iż modlitwa Piotra więcej znaczy niż jego. Piotr mu przyobiecał Ligię. Piotr go chrzcił, Piotr sam czynił cuda, niechże mu da ratunek i wspomożenie. I pewnej nocy poszedł go szukać. Chrześcijanie, których niewielu już zostało, ukrywali go teraz starannie nawet jedni przed drugimi, aby ktoś ze słabszych duchem nie zdradził go mimowolnie lub umyślnie. Winicjusz wśród ogólnego zamieszania i pogromu, zajęty przy tym całkiem zabiegami o wydobycie Ligii z więzienia, stracił Apostoła z oczu, tak iż od czasu swego chrztu spotkał go zaledwie raz jeden, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem pościgu. Lecz udawszy się do owego fossora, w którego chacie został ochrzczony, dowiedział się od niego, że w winnicy leżącej za Porta Salaria, należącej do Korneliusza Pudensa, odbędzie się zebranie chrześcijan. Fossor podejmował się wprowadzić na nie Winicjusza, upewniając go, że znajdą na nim Piotra. Jakoż o zmroku wyszli i przedostawszy się za mury, a następnie idąc wśród wądołów zarosłych trzciną, dostali się do winnicy, położonej dziko i ustronnie. Zgromadzenie odbywało się w szopie, w której zwykle wytłaczano wino. Do uszu Winicjusza doszedł na wstępie szmer modlitwy, wszedłszy zaś ujrzał przy mdłym świetle latarek kilkadziesiąt postaci klęczących i pogrążonych w modlitwie. Odmawiały one rodzaj litanii; chór głosów, zarówno męskich, jak kobiecych, powtarzał co chwila: "Chryste, zmiłuj się!" Drgał w tych głosach głęboki, rozdzierający smutek i żal. Piotr był obecny. Klęczał na przodzie, przed drewnianym krzyżem przybitym do ściany szopy i modlił się. Winicjusz rozpoznał z dala jego białe włosy i wzniesione ręce. Pierwszą myślą młodego patrycjusza było przejść przez gromadę, rzucić się do nóg Apostoła i krzyczeć: "Ratuj!" Lecz czy to uroczystość modlitwy, czy osłabienie ugięło pod nim kolana, więc klęknąwszy u wejścia, począł powtarzać z jękiem i z zaciśnionymi dłońmi: "Chryste, zmiłuj się!" Gdyby był przytomny, byłby zrozumiał, że nie tylko w jego prośbie brzmiał jęk i że nie on tylko przyniósł tu swój ból, swój żal i swoją trwogę. Nie było w tym zebraniu jednej duszy ludzkiej, która by nie straciła drogich sercu istot, a gdy najgorliwsi i najpełniejsi odwagi wyznawcy byli już uwięzieni, gdy z każdą chwilą rozchodziły się nowe wieści o zniewagach i mękach, jakie zadawano im w więzieniach, gdy ogrom klęski przerósł wszelkie przypuszczenia, gdy została już ta garść tylko, nie było wśród niej jednego serca, które by nie przeraziło się w wierze i nie pytało w zwątpieniu: gdzie Chrystus? i czemu zezwala, by zło stało się potężniejsze od Boga? Lecz tymczasem błagali Go jeszcze z rozpaczą o miłosierdzie, bo w każdej duszy tliła się dotąd iskra nadziei, że przyjdzie, zetrze zło, strąci w przepaść Nerona i zapanuje nad światem... Jeszcze patrzyli w niebo, jeszcze nasłuchiwali, jeszcze modlili się ze drżeniem. Winicjusza również, w miarę jak powtarzał: "Chryste, zmiłuj się!", poczęło ogarniać uniesienie takie jak niegdyś w chacie fossora. Oto wołają Go z głębi bólu, z otchłani, oto woła Go Piotr, więc lada chwila rozedrze się niebo, ziemia zadrży w posadach i zstąpi On, w blasku niezmiernym, z gwiazdami u stóp, miłosierny, lecz i groźny, któren wywyższy swych wiernych i każe przepaściom pożreć prześladowców. Winicjusz zakrył twarz rękoma i przypadł do ziemi. Naraz otoczyła go cisza, jak gdyby bojaźń uwięziła dalsze wołanie w ustach wszystkich obecnych. I zdawało mu się, że musi się koniecznie coś stać, że nastąpi chwila cudu. Był pewien, że gdy się podniesie i otworzy oczy, ujrzy światło, od którego ślepną śmiertelne źrenice, i usłyszy głos, od którego mdleją serca. Lecz cisza trwała ciągle. Przerwało ją na koniec łkanie kobiece. Winicjusz podniósł się i począł patrzyć osłupiałym wzrokiem przed siebie. W szopie zamiast blasków zaziemskich migotały nikłe płomyki latarek i promienie księżyca, wchodzące przez otwór w dachu, napełniały ją srebrnym światłem. Ludzie, klęczący obok Winicjusza, wznosili w milczeniu zalane łzami oczy ku krzyżowi; tu i owdzie ozwały się inne łkania, a z zewnątrz dochodziło ostrożne pogwizdywanie strażników. Wtem Piotr wstał i zwróciwszy się do gromady rzekł: - Dzieci, podnieście serca ku Zbawicielowi naszemu i ofiarujcie mu wasze łzy. I umilkł. Nagle wśród zgromadzonych ozwał się głos kobiecy, pełen żałosnej skargi i bólu bez granic: - Ja, wdowa, jednego syna miałam, który mnie żywił... Wróć mi go, panie! Nastała powtórnie chwila ciszy. Piotr stał przed klęczącą gromadą, stary, stroskany, i wydawał się im w tej chwili jakby uosobieniem zgrzybiałości i niemocy. Wtem począł się skarżyć drugi głos: - Kaci znieważyli córki moje i Chrystus na to pozwolił Po czym trzeci: - Zostałam sama z dziećmi, a gdy mnie porwą, kto da im chleba i wody? Po czym czwarty: - Linusa, którego zaniechali, wzięli znowu i położyli na męki, panie! Po czym piąty: - Gdy wrócimy do domów, pochwycą nas pretorianie. Nie wiemy, gdzie się ukryć. - Biada nam! Kto nas osłoni? I tak w ciszy nocnej brzmiała skarga za skargą. Stary rybak przymknął oczy i trząsł swą białą głową nad tym ludzkim bólem i trwogą. Zapadło znów milczenie, tylko strażnicy poświstywali z cicha za szopą. Winicjusz zerwał się znowu, by przedrzeć się przez gromadę do Apostoła i zażądać od niego ratunku, lecz nagle ujrzał przed sobą jakby przepaść, której widok obezwładnił jego nogi. Co będzie, jeśli Apostoł wyzna swoją niemoc, jeśli stwierdzi, że cezar rzymski potężniejszy jest niż Chrystus Nazareński? I na tę myśl przerażenie podjęło mu włosy na głowie, gdyż uczuł, że wówczas w tę przepaść wpadnie nie tylko reszta jego nadziei, ale i on sam, i jego Ligia, i jego miłość do Chrystusa, i jego wiara, i wszystko, czym żył, a pozostanie tylko śmierć i noc jako morze bezbrzeżna. A tymczasem Piotr począł mówić głosem z początku tak cichym, że ledwie można go było dosłyszeć: - Dzieci moje! Na Golgocie widziałem, jak Boga przybijali do krzyża. Słyszałem młoty i widziałem, jak podnieśli krzyż do góry, aby rzesze patrzyły na śmierć Syna człowieczego... ...I widziałem, jak mu otworzyli bok i jak umarł. A wówczas, wracając od krzyża, wołałem w boleści, jako wy wołacie: "Biada! Biada! Panie! Tyś Bóg! Czemużeś na to pozwolił, czemuś umarł i czemuś utrapił nam serca, którzyśmy wierzyli, że przyjdzie królestwo Twoje?..." ...A on, Pan nasz i Bóg nasz, trzeciego dnia zmartwychwstał i był między nami, póki w wielkiej światłości nie wstąpił do królestwa swego... A my, poznawszy małą wiarę naszą, umocniliśmy się w sercach i odtąd siejemy ziarno Jego... Tu zwróciwszy się w stronę, skąd wyszła pierwsza skarga, począł mówić silniejszym już głosem: - Czemu się skarżycie?... Bóg sam poddał się męce i śmierci, a wy chcecie, by was przed nią osłonił? Ludzie małej wiary! Zaliście pojęli Jego naukę, zali On wam to jedno życie obiecał? Oto przychodzi do was i mówi wam: "Pójdźcie drogą moją", oto podnosi was ku sobie, a wy czepiacie się ziemi rękoma, wołając: "Panie, ratuj!" Ja, proch przed Bogiem, lecz wobec was Apostoł Boży i namiestnik, mówię wam w imię Chrystusa: nie śmierć przed wami, lecz życie, nie męki, lecz nieprzebrane rozkosze, nie łzy i jęki, lecz śpiewanie, nie niewola, lecz królowanie! Ja, Apostoł Boży, mówię tobie, wdowo: syn twój nie umrze, jeno narodzi się w chwale na życie wieczne i połączysz się z nim! Tobie, ojcze, któremu kaci splamili córki niewinne, obiecuję, że odnajdziesz je bielsze od lilij Hebronu! Wam, matki, które porwą od sierot, wam, którzy stracicie ojców, wam, którzy się skarżycie, wam, którzy będziecie patrzyć na śmierć umiłowanych, wam, stroskani, nieszczęśliwi, trwożni, i wam, mający umrzeć, w imię Chrystusa powiadam, iż zbudzicie się jako ze snu na szczęsne czuwanie i jako z nocy na świt Boży. W imię Chrystusa, niech spadnie bielmo z oczu waszych i rozgoreją serca! To rzekłszy podniósł dłoń, jak gdyby rozkazywał, a oni uczuli nową krew w żyłach i zarazem dreszcz w kościach, bo stał już przed nimi nie starzec zgrzybiały i strapiony, ale mocarz, który brał ich dusze i dźwigał je z prochu i trwogi. - Amen! - zawołało kilka głosów. Jemu zaś z oczu bił blask coraz większy i szła od niego siła, szedł majestat, szła świętość. Głowy chyliły się przed nim, a on, gdy umilkło "amen", mówił dalej - Siejcie w płakaniu, abyście zbierali w weselu. Czemu lękanie się mocy złego? Nad ziemią, nad Rzymem, nad murami miast jest Pan, który zamieszka w was. Kamienie zwilgną od łez, piasek przesiąknie krwią, pełne będą doły ciał waszych, a ja wam powiadam: wyście zwycięzcy! Pan idzie na podbój tego miasta zbrodni, ciemięstwa i pychy, a wyście legia Jego! I jako sam odkupił męką i krwią grzechy świata, tak chce, abyście wy odkupili męką i krwią to gniazdo nieprawości!... To wam oznajmia przez wargi moje! I rozłożył ręce, a oczy utkwił w górze, im zaś serca przestały prawie bić w piersi, albowiem uczuli, że wzrok jego widzi coś, czego nie mogą dojrzeć ich śmiertelne źrenice. Jakoż twarz mu się zmieniła i oblała się jasnością, i patrzył czas jakiś w milczeniu, jakby oniemiał z zachwytu, lecz po chwili usłyszano jego głos: - Jesteś, Panie, i ukazujesz mi drogi swoje!... Jak to, o Chryste!... Nie w Jeruzalem, ale w tym grodzie szatana chcesz założyć stolicę Twoją? Tu, z tych łez i z tej krwi chcesz zbudować kościół Twój? Tu, gdzie dziś włada Neron, ma stanąć wieczyste królestwo Twoje? O Panie, Panie! I każesz tym trwożnym, aby z kości swych zbudowali fundament pod Syjon świata, a duchowi memu każesz objąć rząd nad nim i nad ludami ziemi?... I oto zlewasz zdrój mocy na słabych, aby się stali silni, i oto każesz mi paść stąd baranki Twoje, aż do spełnienia wieków... O, bądźże pochwalony w wyrokach Twoich, który każesz zwyciężać. Hosanna! Hosanna!... Ci, którzy byli trwożni, powstali, w tych, którzy zwątpili, wpłynęły strumienie wiary. Jedne głosy zawołały naraz: "Hosanna!", inne: "Pro Christo!", po czym zapadła cisza. Jasne letnie błyskawice rozświecały wnętrze szopy i twarze pobladłe ze wzruszenia. Piotr, zapatrzony w widzenie, modlił się jeszcze długo, lecz na koniec zbudził się, zwrócił do gromady swą natchnioną, pełną światła głowę i rzekł: - Oto jako Pan zwyciężył w was zwątpienie, tak i wy idźcie zwyciężać w imię Jego! I chociaż wiedział już, że zwyciężą, choć wiedział, co wyrośnie z ich łez i krwi, jednak głos zadrgał mu wzruszeniem, gdy począł żegnać ich krzyżem i mówił: - A teraz błogosławię was, dzieci moje, na mękę, na śmierć, na wieczność! Lecz oni opadli go wołając: "My już gotowi, ale ty, święta głowo, chroń się, albowiem tyś jest namiestnik, który sprawuje rząd Chrystusów!" I tak mówiąc czepiali się jego szat, on zaś kładł ręce na ich głowach i żegnał każdego z osobna, równie jak ojciec żegna dzieci, które wysyła w podróż daleką. I zaraz poczęli wychodzić z szopy, albowiem pilno już im było do domów, a z nich do więzień i na areny. Umysły ich oderwały się od ziemi, dusze wzięły lot ku wieczności i szli, jakby w śnie lub w zachwyceniu, przeciwstawiać tę siłę, która w nich była, sile i okrucieństwu "bestii". Apostoła zaś wziął Nereusz, sługa Pudensa, i wiódł go ukrytą w winnicy ścieżką do swego domu. Lecz wśród jasnej nocy postępował za nimi Winicjusz i gdy wreszcie doszli do Nereuszowej chaty, rzucił się nagle do nóg Apostoła. Ów zaś, poznawszy go, zapytał: - Czego żądasz, synu? Ale Winicjusz po tym, co słyszał w szopie, nie śmiał go już o nic błagać, tylko objąwszy obiema rękami jego stopy przyciskał do nich ze łkaniem czoło, wzywając w ten niemy sposób litości. Ów zaś rzekł: - Wiem. Wzięlić dzieweczkę, którą umiłowałeś. Módl się za nią. - Panie! - jęknął Winicjusz obejmując jeszcze silniej stopy Apostoła. - Panie! Jam robak lichy, aleś ty znał Chrystusa, ty Go błagaj, ty wstaw się za nią. I drżał z bólu jak liść, i bił czołem w ziemię, albowiem poznawszy moc Apostoła wiedział, iż on jeden może mu ją przywrócić. A Piotr wzruszył się tą boleścią. Przy pomniał sobie, jak niegdyś i Ligia, zgromiona przez Kryspusa, leżała tak samo u jego nóg, żebrząc litości. Przypomniał sobie, że ją podniósł i pocieszył, więc teraz podniósł Winicjusza. - Synaczku - rzekł - będę się modlił za nią, lecz ty pomnij, com mówił tamtym wątpiącym, że sam Bóg przeszedł przez mękę krzyżową, i pomnij, że po tym życiu zaczyna się inne, wieczyste. - Ja wiem!... Jam słyszał - odparł Winicjusz łowiąc w pobladłe usta powietrze - ale widzisz, panie... nie mogę! Jeśli potrzeba krwi, proś Chrystusa, aby wziął moją... Jam żołnierz. Niech mi podwoi, niech potroi mękę dla niej przeznaczoną, wytrzymam; ale niech ją ocali! To jeszcze dziecko, panie, a On mocniejszy od. cezara, wierzę! mocniejszy! Tyś ją sam miłował. Tyś nam błogosławił! To jeszcze dziecko niewinne!... Tu znów pochylił się i przyłożywszy twarz do kolan Piotra począł powtarzać: - Tyś znał Chrystusa, panie! tyś znał, On ciebie wysłucha! Wstaw się za nią! A Piotr przymknął powieki i modlił się żarliwie. Letnie błyskawice poczęły znów rozświecać niebo. Winicjusz wpatrywał się przy ich blasku w usta Apostoła, czekając z nich wyroku życia lub śmierci. W ciszy słychać było przepiórki nawołujące się po winnicach i głuchy, daleki odgłos deptaków leżących przy Via Salaria. - Winicjuszu - zapytał wreszcie Apostoł - wierzyszli ty? - Panie, czyżbym inaczej tu przyszedł? - odpowiedział Winicjusz. - Tedy wierz do końca, albowiem wiara góry porusza. Więc choćbyś widział onę dzieweczkę pod mieczem kata albo w paszczęce lwa, wierz jeszcze, że Chrystus może ją zbawić. Wierz i módl się do Niego, a ja będę się modlił wraz z tobą. Po czym, podniósłszy twarz ku niebu, mówił głośno: - Chryste miłosierny, spójrz na ono serce zbolałe i pociesz je! Chryste miłosierny, pomiarkuj wiatr do wełny jagnięcia! Chryste miłosierny, któryś prosił Ojca, aby odwrócił kielich goryczy od ust Twoich, odwróć go od ust tego sługi Twego! Amen! A Winicjusz, wyciągając ręce ku gwiazdom, mówił jęcząc: - O Chryste! Jam Twój! Weź mnie za nią! Na wschodzie niebo poczęło bieleć. góra strony Quo vadis 53